AR22
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Soi Fon, murid kelas 2-4 SMU Karakura. Ia baru memasuki kelasnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia terlibat dalam masalah cinta antara sahabat lamanya waktu kelas 1 dan teman baru yang baru dikenalnya. RnR?


AR22

By : RodeoHyorinmaru

My special fic for my friend, Lek Shee! Happy B'day~ Maaf telat 1 hari *nunduk-nunduk*

Fic saya ini pasti banyak kekurangan dan kesalahannya, jadi saya mohon bantuan para readers.

**WARNING : OOC MAX~ **

Main Chara : Soi Fon

Pairing : HitsuRuki (awal-awalnya), IchiHime (nggak seberapa), ntar ada RenRuki(Maaf, kali ini nggak bikin IchiRuki) dan HitsuHina (kalo bisa..) ^^

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

*Soi Fon POV*

.

Hari ini, hari pertama masuk sekolah. Setelah liburan kenaikan kelas, kini aku belajar di kelas 2 SMA. Aku masih belum tahu masuk kelas mana. Akhirnya, aku sengaja datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Ku lihat papan pengumuman didepan kelas. Namaku tidak ada didepan kelas 2-1. Berarti, aku harus berpisah dengan teman-temanku yang dulunya sama-sama dikelas 1-1.

Setelah kucari-cari lagi, ternyata namaku ada dikertas yang ditempel dipintu kelas 2-4. Ku lihat anak-anak yang akan jadi teman sekelasku.

"Soi!!" panggil seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Yachiru.

"Yachiru!! Untunglah kamu juga masuk dikelas 2-4!!" ujarku lega.

"Ya, ada Rangiku juga kok, yang dari 1-1!!" kata Yachiru santai. Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu meletakkan tasku dibangku sebelah Yachiru.

"Hai.." kudengar seseorang menyapaku.

"Ah, ya…Ng?" sahutku, jujur, aku tidak mengenalnya. Ia lalu duduk dibangku belakangku, lalu mengajakku berkenalan.

"Aku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia!" katanya.

"Ah, ya. Aku Soi Fon.." kataku, lalu kami saling tersenyum.

"Ng? lalu temanmu?" tanyaku sambil melihat teman sebangku Rukia.

"Ah, ini Inoue…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Inoue Orihime.." kata Inoue, lalu kami berjabat tangan. Aku memang pernah mendengar nama Inoue. Soalnya, dia digosipkan berpacaran dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, ketua OSIS.

Kami akhirnya saling berkenalan dan saling menceritakan pengalaman dikelas 1 dulu. Rukia dulu dikelas 1-3, sementara Inoue kelas 1-4.

Lalu, aku melihat-lihat kelas kembali. Hm, rupanya teman sekelasku rata-rata aku nggak kenal. Secara, aku selalu aktif diekstra kulikuler, dan selalu malas keluar kelas ketika jam istirahat.

Hari itu, kami pulang cepat. Memang dimaksudkan untuk mengetahui kelasnya saja. Aku pulang dengan langkah gontai karena tidak sekelas dengan sahabatku, Chizuru, Momo, dan yang lainnya.

----

Sesampai dirumah, aku langsung menuju ke kamar. Malas sekali rasanya. Ternyata, ibuku langsung menyambutku.

"Soi, bagaimana? Masuk kelas apa?" tanya Ibu.

"2-4," Jawabku sambil membuka sepatu.

"Oh, berarti pindah kelas donk? Nggak masuk kelas pertama lagi?" tanya ibu lagi. Aku mengangguk.

Oh, ya, aku memiliki 3 saudara perempuan. Kakak pertamaku, Mai, bekerja di Tokyo. Kakakku yang kedua kuliah di Karakura University. Sementara adik bungsuku bersekolah di SMP Karakura.

Aku masuk kamarku. Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Pertanyaan itu terus terpikir dalam otakku sampai aku terlelap tidur.

---

Hari keduaku dikelas 2-4. Rasanya masih belum bisa beradaptasi dalam kelas. Habis, dikelasku ada Madarame Ikkaku segala. Yang paling parah, tahu kan siapa yang selalu ada disamping Ikkaku? Yup, Yumichika juga ada disini.

"Soi, tumben datang pagi.." sapa Yachiru, kurang mengenakkan.

"Ah, nggak apa, aku pingin liat kelas kita." jawabku.

"Hai, kok udah pada datang?" sapa Rukia.

"Iya nih. Mana si Inoue?" tanyaku.

"Oh, tadi sih, bareng aku. Tapi, dia muter, nggak mau ketemu Ichigo.." jelas Rukia.

"Loh? Bukannya Inoue jadian sama Ichigo?" tanyaku lagi.

"Siapa bilang?" sahut Inoue yang tiba-tiba ada disebelahku.

"Ah, maaf atuh.." kataku, lalu keluar kelas. Aku udah kangen sama teman-temanku waktu dikelas 1-1. Kumasuki ruang kelas 2-1….

.

"Soi!!" sapa seseorang yang ternyata Momo, sahabatku.

"Momo-chan!" sahutku.

"Soi, kamu tahu tidak? Si Momo itu…" kata-kata temanku, Chizuru, terputus karena Momo mendorongnya. Aku bertanya-tanya.

"Momo, kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Nggak, Chizuru ngelantur!" ujar Momo.

"Momo itu suka sama Toushiro!!" ucap Chizuru setengah berteriak.

"Oh, beneran?" tanyaku pada Momo. Momo merengut.

"NGGAK!!" teriaknya.

"Ih, Momo blushing, haiyo??" godaku.

"AH!! SOI JAHAT!!" teriaknya lagi. Aduh, Momo jadi berisik!

"BIARIN!!" jawabku sambil berteriak. Biar seimbang.

Tiba-tiba aku terdiam, aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kami dari luar. Apa temanku dari 2-4? Karena kelas 2-1 dan 2-4 berhadap-hadapan. Aku melongok keluar pintu, tidak ada orang…

"Soi, liat apaan?" tanya Chizuru.

"Nggak, kayak ada yang ngeliatin…" kataku.

"Feeling anak silat!!" ejek Momo kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

Tapi, aku merasakan hal itu kembali. Aku kembali melongok. Perasaanku nggak enak, jadi nggak mood deh.

"Momo, Chizuru, aku balik ke kelasku dulu ya.." kataku.

"Yup. Matta ne!!" kata Chizuru dan Momo sambil melambaikan tangan.

---

Dikelas, Rukia langsung menarik lenganku. Rukia terlihat panik. Inoue ikut dibelakangnya. Dia mengajakku ke bangkuku. Kami duduk ditempat masing-masing.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil membalik kursi.

"Kamu sahabatnya Hinamori?" Rukia malah balik nanya.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Nggak apa." Jawab Rukia ragu.

"Ng? Kenapa sih? Juju raja deh…" kataku. Rukia menghela napas. Guru memasuki ruangan kelas.

---

"Anak-anak, saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Saya Retsu Unohana. Sekarang, saya akan memilih ketua kelas. Harap kalian memilih sesuai keinginan kalian, jangan ikut-ikutan!" jelas Unohana panjang lebar.

Kami akhirnya mengadakan pemilihan. Akhirnya, putaran kedua, ada dua calon, Ikkaku dan Nanao. Aku memilih Ikkaku aja, soalnya Ikkaku lebih asyik, Nanao selalu judes sama aku!!

And the result is…….Ikkaku Madarame!! Wah, ternyata si botak kinclong! Jelas aja, dia kan punya banyak temen alias akeh bolo'e~

---

Sudah sekitar 1 minggu aku belajar dikelas 2-4. Aku baru tahu, kalau Rukia ternyata pernah dekat dengan Hitsugaya , dari cerita Rukia. Kira-kira begini….

---

Rukia memasuki kelas 1-3, kelasnya. Dia senang masuk kesana, karena gurunya sangat baik. Wali kelasnya itu suka sekali memasangkan Rukia dengan Ichigo, sang ketua kelas. Karena ada peraturan duduk cewek-cowok, sang guru memasangkan Ichigo dengan Rukia. Rukia yang nggak suka sama Ichigo pun protes!

"Bu, saya kok duduk sama Ichigo?" protesnya.

"Memang ada masalah? Kalian cocok kok!" kata sang guru tanpa rasa bersalah. Ichigo dan Rukia cengo.

.

Lama dikelas 1-3, ternyata si Rukia malah musuhan sama Ichigo! Rukia bersahabat dengan Senna dan diam-diam menyukai Htsugaya. Mereka sering bernyanyi bersama, maklum, hobi mereka memang menyanyi (?). Sampai-sampai, Hitsugaya buat band bareng Ichigo, Shuuhei, dan anak lain, dengan nama "Venus". (A/N soal nama band, jangan protes ya?? Karena itu nama bandnya cowok-cowok paling terkenal disekolahku ^^v)

.

"Oh, makanya kamu segitunya kalau menyangkut Hitsugaya?" tanyaku pada Rukia, saat dikelas.

"Ya.." jawab Rukia sambil menunduk. Inoue tertawa pelan.

"Iya, sekarang lagi seru! Mereka hampir jadi!!" kata Inoue.

"APA?" aku kaget samapi setengah berteriak.

"SST!! Iya sih. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang!" kata Rukia.

"Lha? Terus Ichi??" godaku.

"Hus! Nanti Inoue marah!" Rukia malah ngegoda Inoue. Inoue langsung merengut dan mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Sorry, Miss.." kataku pada Inoue.

"Elek semua! Awas aja!" kata Inoue, lalu pergi ketempat favoritnya (baca : Toilet)

---

TBC

---

Segitu dulu, ada yang bisa nebak Hitsugaya jadian sama siapa aja? Yang bisa, jawab lewat review, yang gak bisa, mangga review.

Yang udah baca, palagi yang review, arigatou gazaimasu.

Tolong kritik, sarannya ^^

-RodeoHyorinmaru pamit! Wassalam!!-


End file.
